Ember McLain
Summary Ember McLain is a character from the Danny Phantom series. She is a recurring villain in the series, and users her powerful voice and powerful guitar skills to achieve the status she so craves. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Ember McLain Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Female Age: Ageless due to being deceased Classification: Ghost, Pop Star Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Intangibility, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Power Amplification (Capable of increasing attacks with her guitar), Chanting Empowerment (Gets increased power when people chant her name), Sound Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, and Possession Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Was around equal to Danny Phantom even before the crowd started chanting her name, making her stronger) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic+ combat speed (Could keep up with Danny) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Was engaged in a rather even test of strength with Danny until the crowd chanting started) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took hits from Danny) Stamina: Superhuman, higher when she is empowered by crowd chanting Range: Standard melee range with strikes, several meters with projectiles/energy attacks, possibly around 1 hectometer with her mind control waves (capable of spreading around a rock concert), tens of kilometers with her sound waves (her guitar's wave reached across all of Amity Park) Standard Equipment: Guitar Intelligence: Moderate (capable fighter and villain, obsessed with fame) Weaknesses: Most of her powers, bar the standard ghost fare, only work with her guitar. She is thoroughly obsessed with fame to an excessive degree, and grows weaker when crowd activity ceases. Vulnerable to Anti-Ghost Technology Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ghost Powers: As a ghost, Ember possesses several natural abilities. She can fly, manipulate ecto energy, turn completely invisible to hide himself or sneak up on others, become intangible and phase through objects and attacks, and possess other living beings and inanimate objects. * Anger Inducement: Ember can use her guitar to control the minds of people, turning them hostile and changing their eyes to a bright, glowing red. * Various Energy Attacks: Ember can use her guitar offensively to fire various blasts of supernatural energy, such as a giant fist energy wave, & a musical shockwave that splits into two fists made of supernatural energy * Teleportation: Possesses the power of teleportation, can alternately do so with her guitar. * Love Inducement: Ember can use her guitar to fire a wave that makes the recipient fall in love with someone. * Fire Hair Attack: Ember can use her hair, which seems to be made of supernatural fire, as an offensive weapon. * Forcefield: Ember can use her guitar to fire a powerful forcefield. * Cyclone Barrier: Ember can fire a cyclone-like supernatural energy barrier to imprison the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Seduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Hair Users Category:Rage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Performers Category:Musicians Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8